Can you hate someone so much you learn to love?
by stephyyyyy
Summary: Kimiko and Chase hate each other at first, then something weird happens... I do not own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters...


I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate that we are on opposite sides battling a battle that once seemed impossible but now, it doesn't seem impossible any more. The Xiaolin side once more succeeded in winning and making sure the balance between good and evil remains the same, I was tired of it all though. He and I fell in love. But the problem was that neither one of us was willing to give up being good or evil to be together. Our love… was forbidden. As society always liked to put it, the villain never ends up marrying the princess.

I refused to believe it was a storybook romance. I hated those books where the girl was trapped in the tower and the dashing prince in shining armor rescued her and they would end up living happily ever after. My prince had come of course, but not the way I would have wanted it to happen. He came with dashing good looks and armor, and certainly swept me off my feet, but if you read in between the lines, it seems like there's a fineprint or a catch as I always liked to put it. And in my fairytale ending, he was none other than the prince of darkness, Chase Young. And I, none other than the very own Kimiko Tohomiko, was the damsel in distress but without the tower, distress and the ultra puffy dress. I came with flames and pigtails, daddy's little dragon fighter, sapphire eyes, alabaster skin, and ebony hair, instead of a dress, I wore robes, and I came with the dragon, well two dragons to be exact.

I was the fire dragon on the Xiaolin side and my prince in shining armor was his own reptilian dragon who would protect me whenever I desperately and I mean desperately needed help. I never really saw myself as Cinderella and I wasn't looking for my prince charming. if he showed up, he showed up. If he wanted to stay then he could gladly stay, I wasn't willing to give up my entire life, especially my fighting life for someone who wouldn't even see me as an equal and would expect me to stay at home with to raise the kids and tend to the house while he went out to work an 8 to 5 shift. No, I wanted equal parts in my relationship. I wanted to work, as well as fight and be able to raise my kids. Just as I would expect my prince charming to do the same. And I found that in Chase. He allowed me to continue being a Xiaolin dragon, work if I wanted to, and the kids… Well thats to be later on. As to how this love blossomed, we ourselves were not even sure.

One minute we were battling and hating each other with such a fury and passion during a showdown in a cave that anyone could hardly see inside, I won the match and the next thing I know we were making out in the cave because I forgot to pick up my phone that fell during the battle and went to retrieve it while the others left to celebrate. This didn't happen overnight, our love. It came from days and days of sneaking off to see each other in private and talk, make out even to train. He always said I had the stamina, strength, focus, agility and flexibility, which I know I did, but he had the focus, stamina, stealth, strength, agility and flexibility. I lacked one of the six. We would sometimes train during our dates, he would say how I could work him out extremely well, but I said I know I'm not a match to his power. He would lift my chin and tell me I was wrong, that I was much stronger than I made myself believe. I decided to believe him after I was able to defeat Omi, Clay, and Raimundo during a challenge and I did it with my eyes closed. Once, while I trained with Chase he told me to close my eyes and battle with him. I did so, and suddenly I felt all my senses heighten to the fullest. I dodged majority of his moves and actually managed to win. Ever since then I've trained with my eyes closed to and meditated more to concentrate more on my battle tactics. I was able to win more during battles when it came between Wuya, Jack, Le Mime, Tubbimura and Panda Bubba. But when it came down to him, I couldn't give 100% on the battlefield, and I know he couldn't either. But we mustered up our strength and did our best to make sure no one knew about our romance. The only time I felt we were allies was when we needed help defeating Hannibal bean, he leant a hand and we eventually defeated him. We lowered Hannibal's strength while Chase went ahead and killed him. It wasn't the prettiest sight but, he needed to be killed. Hannibal was trying to kill Chase. I was the one that managed to lower most of Hannibals energy by doing a fire punch to the side of his head and then a fire kick to what I guess would be the kidney part of the bean. His skin was badly burned thanks to the fire and so now all Chase had to do was trap him, he thought it would be best to kill him so there would be one less Heylin warrior to worry about, but I knew he killed him for hurting me most than the others. He told me himself when we were by ourselves. Also, he didn't want more surprises from Hannibal by coming back. He hated Hannibal just as much as we did. That was the only thing we would all agree on. He has taught me a lot as I have taught him a lot as well.

I wanted to tell the other dragons about my relationship with Chase; but I know they wouldn't be able to understand, especially Raimundo. I know Clay could probably somewhat understand but it was still hard, even for him. Sometimes he would come visit me while I was away visiting Papa and Keiko and we would go out on dates to the movies and other places secretly. A lot of girls would gawk at him, but he always stayed by my side indicating that he was only mine. Once, when I dropped my purse a guy came by to help pick it up for me, Chase got jealous and then punched him in the face. The guys would also gawk at me, but Chase always stared them down, letting them know I was his. I didn't mind him being jealous, just like he didn't mind me being jealous when girls gawked at him. As long as he didn't touch and I didn't either and neither flirted back we were good.

Today, we battling through a match to the brink of death. It was me against Wuya, and I know Chase was annoyed that I had accepted this challenge. He didn't want me to lose because he didn't want me to die, and he would kill Wuya if I did. Luckily though, I won and Wuya vanished into thin air never to be heard from again. He scolded me, when I snuck out to meet him, I already knew he was going to scold me, so I swallowed my lumps and let him scold me. Once he was done, I kissed him and I took his lower lip into my mouth and gently bit on it. I knew that would arouse him greatly. It worked, so we ended up having anger sex. It was thrilling! The passion and the anger made it so enticing and erotic for the both of us. After going at it for 13 rounds and we were panting like crazy, we knew that was the best workout either one of us had ever had. Soon enough, we were at it again and again and again. We couldn't get enough of each other, neither one of us had been bored yet. It actually seemed like with time, we only wanted to be with each other more and not be separated. As soon as the Xiaolin side won the war against the Heylin, things went back to normal. Chase and I got together and stayed together, we ended up on staying on the neutral side. No longer battling because we were both tired of it, we would only join if we they really needed us to do so.

But, today it was just me and Chase battling.

The wager? Whoever lost had to join the others side. So if I lost, I would join the Heylin side, if he lost he would return to the Xiaolin side. I was determined to win but I saw so was he. Although, I had already drank the Lao Mang Long soup to stay with him for eternity, I still wanted him on the Xiaolin side Apparently, if you drank it, you could choose what side you wanted to be on. you didn't turn evil right away. It had all been a trick by Hannibal to get Chase to join his side. Even though Chase discovered that, since he first got a taste of evil, he loved it and wanted to stay on that side. We were both at matched wits since he had taught me all of his famous moves. I had one trick up my sleeve though. The flaming phoenix. I was able to transform myself into a phoenix and my fire's power would increase by 50%. Which allowed me the upper hand in beating Chase. I had mastered the flaming phoenix in secrecy, I wanted to surprise him and catch him off guard when I used it. Now was my chance! I quickly gathered enough energy from the sun and started harnessing it with my own. I slowly transformed myself into the phoenix and flew straight up into the air and let down a fire tornado. It quickly enveloped Chase, enough to make him want to surrender but not cause any harm to him. It worked! He retreated to the Xiaolin side once more.

Even though he lost, he asked me if I was willing to try being evil for the remainder of the day with him before he completely moved to the Xiaolin side. I agreed, knowing he would want me to change my mind. I tried it, within the first hour it was invigorating. The sensation of being evil was amazing and he knew that I was liking it, but I made sure Chase knew that I was still going to be on the Xiaolin side afterwards. Being evil did have its perks, I had gotten a new wardrobe. I don't really know how or where it came from, but all of my clothes was very stylish and it made my figure stand out more. I tried on one suit that fit like a babydoll lace dress. Chase seeing me dress like that aroused him tremendously, he couldn't keep his hands off me. He would slap my butt, whisper into my ear, nibble on my lower lip, and kiss the spot on my neck that would make me completely melt. I eventually gave into his submission. We had sex that afternoon, we tossed and turned, bended and flipped forward and backwards on the bed and we managed to break it. It was indescribable. It felt just like the time we had anger sex. Again, we had an amazing workout. Needless to say, every time we had sex we would have an amazing workout, only difference between those times and the new ones, was that it seemed like we took it to a new extreme. He tried to make me change my mind once more but I wouldn't budge, but I did give him a compromise.

I was willing to dress more like the evil heiress he wanted me to and I would try being evil for a whole week just so he can get it out of his system if he admitted that he had stolen my favorite lace bra and kept it as a souvenir from the first time we had sex. I didn't think it would work but it did, I knew he had it all along. He didn't want to tell me at first he took it, but I knew he had because I couldn't find it anywhere. He even kept it safe for me, which I found a bit odd, but he quickly explained he didn't want anyone to take the sweetest reminder from him. I asked him if I can have it back but he said no, unless I changed to the dark side. I told him that since I am on the side of evil for a week I have the right to take it back, he knew he had been defeated and rendered senseless to the hands of a Xiaolin. He never gave it back. He locked back in its special place. I hate him for keeping it from me now, but its enough to continue to love him.

I love him and nothing will ever change that, I know he loves me just the same. I allow him to be evil at the palace and sometimes outside when I get really annoyed with someone who is pestering me. I kept my deal on the compromise and I still dress the way he wants me to do so when he's being evil. He's my king, and I'm his queen. We have been together 150 years and we still are happy together. We had children and he stayed to help out while I went to work and I helped out while he went out to work as well. Just the way I wanted it to be. Turns out he wanted it that way as well. It was like papa always liked to put it, "you can hate someone so much you can learn to love them. Its the same, you hate the person enough to care about them that you learn you pretty much need them in your life to survive and eventually you come to love them as well." I hated him so much before we got together that it made it easier to fall in love with him. All we ever needed… was each other and our hate that brought us together that one day we were in the cave. We married but it wasn't an ultra fancy wedding, it was held during the coldest day in December on a cliff by the beach. It was romantic, simple and elegant. Just the way we wanted it to be….


End file.
